1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift position detecting device that includes a plurality of detecting object portion rows each of which has detecting object portions that are arranged at a plurality of places in a spaced-apart manner in the circumferential direction of a shift drum constituting a part of a sequential-type multi-stage transmission that determines a shift position by selectively establishing gear trains of a plurality of shift positions. The detecting object portion rows are mounted on the shift drum. A plurality of switches are fixedly arranged at least one by one at positions corresponding to the plurality of detecting object portion rows such that a switching mode is changed from an OFF state to an ON state in response to the detection of the detecting object portion. A shift position determining means determines a shift position by collating a shift position allocated to a detection logic that is formed of the combination of turning on or off of the switches based on the detection logic.
2. Description of Background Art
JP-A-2011-196517 discloses a shift position detecting device for detecting a shift position based on a plurality of projection rows arranged in a spaced-apart manner in the circumferential direction of an outer periphery of the shift drum with a detection logic that is formed by combining the turning on and off of three switches whose switching modes are changed by pushing the projecting portions of the projection row.
As disclosed in JP-A-2011-196517, in the shift position detecting device where the projection of the projection rows is detected by three switches, there arises irregularity in the timing of switching when the switches are turned from an ON state to an OFF state or from an OFF state to an ON state thus giving rise to a possibility that the combination of turning ON and OFF that differs from an actual shift position instantaneously is generated.